lingerieaddictionfandomcom-20200213-history
United Kingdom Online Directory
A directory on where you can buy your lingerie online from sites based in the United Kingdom. The directory aims to provide information on what range of lingerie you can purchase from a particular online store, and what price range you can expect. 'Large department retailers' include large, department-store-like online retailers for whom lingerie is only one of many departments, 'lingerie stockists and boutiques' are usually smaller in scale and who usually specialise in lingerie and underwear, and 'brands' are those that sell (more or less) exclusively their own brand of lingerie. The rule of thumb for the price range is: *Low: <£25 *Moderate: between £25 and £80 *High: >£80 Remember that although a particular company is based in a particular country, it is possible (and not always expensive) to order overseas. __TOC__ Large Department Retailers ASOS *http://www.asos.com *A large and varied lingerie section, including ASOS's own in-house brand. Low to high price range. Debenhams *http://www.debenhams.com/lingerie/ *From the basic to fashion-led and vintage-inspired lingerie. Low to high price range. Harrods *http://www.harrods.com/womenswear/lingerie *Large selection of lingerie. Low to high price range. Selfridges *http://www.selfridges.com/ *Large selection of brands. Low to high price range. Next *http://www.next.co.uk/women/lingerie *Next's own in-house brand of lingerie with a small selection of branded lingerie. Low to moderate price range. Very *http://www.very.co.uk/ *A wide range of lingerie with a particularly large selection of shapewear. Low to moderate price range. Littlewoods *http://www.littlewoods.com *Large selection of branded lingerie. Low to moderate price range. New Look *http://www.newlook.co.uk *Large selection of their own in-house brand of lingerie with a moderate selection of branded lingerie. Low to moderate price range. LoveHoney *http://www.lovehoney.co.uk/ *Primarily dedicated to sex toys with a large range of lingerie. Low to moderate price range. Ann Summers *http://www.annsummers.com/ *A British store famous for its sex toys with a large range of its own brand of lingerie. Low to moderate price range. Lingerie Stockists & Boutiques Figleaves *http://www.figleaves.com/uk/ *Large site dedicated to lingerie, loungewear, sleepwear and shapewear for both men and women. Low to high price range. Figleaves eBay Clearence *http://stores.ebay.co.uk/The-Figleaves-Store?_rdc=1 Simply Yours *http://www.simplyyours.co.uk/shop/home *Specializes in plus size lingerie and big size bras. Low to high price range. LoveBras *http://www.lovebras.com/ *Specializes in plus size lingerie and big size bras. Low to moderate price range. Little Women *http://www.littlewomen.com/ *Specialises in small sizes, AAA to B cup and 28-40 band. Low to moderate price range. Joanna's Wardrobe *http://www.joannaswardrobe.com/ *Wide range of designer lingerie of both UK and European brands. Moderate price range. Hepburn and Leigh *http://www.hepburnandleigh.co.uk/ *Wide range of designer lingerie of both UK and European brands with a traditionally-influenced and vintage inspiration. Moderate price range. Fairy Gothmother *http://www.fairygothmother.co.uk/ *Extensive range of designer lingerie and vintage-inspired clothing. Moderate to high price range. (Also has a sizeable sales section at all times.) Fox and Rose *http://www.foxandrose.com/ *Fox and Rose offer an array of fashion-led luxurious brands. Moderate to high price range. Coco De Mer *http://www.coco-de-mer.com/ *Luxurious erotic boutique with a variety of high-end brands. High price range. Brands La Senza *http://www.lasenza.co.uk/ *Large lingerie brand with basics and more. Low to moderate price range Myla *http://www.myla.com/ *Fashion-led luxurious brand. High price range. Agent Provocateur *http://www.agentprovocateur.com *One of the leading high-end brands. High price range. What Katie Did *http://www.whatkatiedid.com *World's leading brand in authentic vintage lingerie. Moderate to high price range. What Katie Did eBay Clearance *http://stores.ebay.co.uk/What-Katie-Did?_rdc=1 Playful Promises *http://www.playfulpromises.com *An independent British brand with a quirky and flirty style. Low to moderate price range. Kiss Me Deadly *http://www.kissmedeadly.co.uk/ *British designer with a vintage inspired twist. Moderate to high price range. Gossard *http://www.gossard.com/ *A brand with a wide range of styles. Moderate price range. Miss Mandalay *http://www.missmandalay.com/ *Variety of styles and designs. Moderate price range. Kriss Soonik *http://www.kriss-soonik.com/ *Lingerie with a luxurious loungewear touch. Moderate to high price range. Category:Online-directory Category:Directory